Naptime
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Lapis was a generally stubborn and somewhat blunt person, enjoying her own company most days. But the two people she could never say no to were Peridot and Steven. So when Peridot approaches her, she decides to have a little fun. Lapidot, LapisxPeridot, Yuri/Lesbian, *Oneshot*, fluff


**Another Lapidot fic, though this one is a bit shorter than my last one**

 **Lapis is taking a nap and Peridot worries about how quiet she has been lately**

 **Lapis then invites her into the barn for surprise cuddles**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

Lapis sighed peacefully as she nestled into her soft bedding of hay comfortably. She felt so tire lately, probably the stresses of having to deal with the other crystal gems and home world attacking. Her confrontation with Jasper some time ago had been very uncomfortable too, forcing her to face some dark memories she would rather forget.

However, thanks to a newfound strength and Steven's help she had been able to face her demons and combat them head on. Admitting how toxic and abusive their relationship was, Jasper manipulating her insecurities and pain, while Lapis took out her anger and hatred onto Jasper. The two of them just weren't good together.

She hoped she would never see Jasper again, honestly the very idea made her skin crawl. Making her feel sick at the very thought of being trapped in that form and having to contain Jasper again. Though she had taken out her anger on Jasper, she had been trying to control Jasper from hurting Steven or the other gems.

Luckily things had quietened down as of late, but that whole experience with Jasper returning and other gems invading. She had been rather worn out by this and seeking some much-needed peace and quiet. Needing to sort herself out and realize just how traumatized she had been from her fusion and how she needed to become her own person again.

She felt drained, mentally and emotionally. Everything had happened so suddenly while she was trying to adjust to her time on earth. She had taken in so much lately that she just needed to rest and recharge. Needing space from people to just find herself again. Telling herself "I'm here" and "Its ok" reminding herself that she was safe.

Having her own place to call home thanks to Steven had really helped. Though it had taken some time to adjust to her new relationship with her previous captor. The hay was soft and warm, like a little nest protecting her from harm. She felt like she could lay here for hours, just enjoying the endless silence and comfort.

However, her peace was to be short lived as a familiar green gem decided to make herself known. Having been looking for Lapis for some time and unable to find her, leading to her seeking her out in their current living quarters. It was then that Peridot appeared in the doorway silently, peeking her head out from around the barn door.

Noticing Lapis laid down on the soft bundle of hay. She wondered if there was something wrong with her gem. Despite having lived together for some time, Lapis was still somewhat hesitant about sharing her problems. I mean after all that had happened with Jasper and her unhealthy fusion, she had a lot going on which she understood.

She wanted to ask Lapis about her troubles. However, she probably wanted to be alone right now. She had come to respect that every now and again Lapis just needed some quiet time to herself. However, that didn't ease the worry inside of her. That small chip on her shoulder that nagged her to do something about the problem instead of ignoring it.

She wouldn't be able to function as a gem if she was troubled about Lapis well being after all. It would only keep coming back to bother her when she tried to have fun or work. So it was best to just speak about it instead, like Steven had taught her. She then took a deep breath "Um Lapis… are you ok?" she asked hesitantly.

She knew from experience about the temper Lapis had on her, disturbing her opened the possibility of upsetting her. Something she would rather avoid for safety's sake. While she would openly suggest speaking about it, if Lapis would rather be alone with her own company for a while she would respect that and find something else to do.

Lapis hummed and turned slightly to see Peridot standing in the doorway timidly. Her hands fiddling together shyly, she looked so adorable when scared. It made Lapis want to squeeze her tightly. It was the fact that Peridot didn't recognize it herself made this even better. Lapis couldn't help but want to tease her when she acted so passive and shy all the time like this.

Over time she had come to learn that Peridot dealt with a lot of insecurities when she wasn't being her geeky self. Due to the fact she had been taught since her birth that she was a worthless lesser gem. Constantly trying her hardest to please others for praise instead of doing it for herself, which was rather saddening sometimes.

However, she could also be incredibly awkward, shy and naive at times. When learning about the new world around her or when dealing with affection or talking about her feelings. It was something that Lapis could relate to and a personality trait they shared. Helping bring them closer together in their relationship with each other.

However, she didn't want to worry Peridot unnecessarily thinking she had done something wrong. "Just resting Peri, this place is rather nice" she admitted. She then gently patted the hay beside her to prove a point.

Peridot hesitated momentarily before entering the barn shyly. Wanting to test for herself to see if the hay that Lapis was resting on was indeed as comfortable as she claimed it to be. I mean Lapis seemed happy enough, no tense attitude, calm town and almost friendly voice. Sure, she sounded a little tired but not exactly in an unfriendly way from what she could tell.

She sensed no danger that could possibly harm her, so she pushed away any worries and decided to approach her roommate in hopes of having a conversation with her. As she approached the hay, that was when the unthinkable happened. Lapis summoned her wings causing Peridot to panic, she was then grabbed by said wing and pulled into a hug.

She then found herself pressed against the chest of Lapis, the latter burying her nose into her hair. Treating her as if she was one of the stuffed animals that Steven slept with at night on his bed. Of course, Peridot panicked at this sudden attack and gesture of affection. Not used to such things, not even Steven had done such a thing before.

"What on earth do you think you're doing? You tricked me you clod!" she snapped bitterly. How could she have taken advantage of her trust like that? She struggled desperately in the grasp of the blue gems arms. Trying to escape the grasps of the blue gem, but was failing miserably. Simply appearing to look like she was having a tantrum.

Lapis ignored her struggles, holding onto the small green gem even tighter. "It's comfy, besides its too big to sleep on alone. Besides, you're really small so there's plenty of room" she replied casually. In truth, she had seen how lonely Peridot looked standing in the doorway by herself and felt bad. So, she had grabbed the chance to take a nap with her, so they could spend time together.

Peridot blushed, in this close encounter she was pressed up against Lapis's body. She could feel her soft form and her blue hair tickling her cheek like a feather. She didn't know what to do. It felt nice, being able to cuddle Lapis like this. But she hoped nobody would walk in on them, as she wouldn't know how to explain it. I mean, for now everyone was unaware of her crush on Lapis.

Though she had felt guilt for what she had done to her and been hostile about mending their relationship and becoming roommates. In the time they had spent together she had found a kindred spirit in Lapis. Knowing she had her scars and accepting them anyway, hoping to push past them and help Lapis find her strength once more.

Over time she had come to find Lapis amusing and even enjoyed sharing her deadpan comments and sarcasm. Being able to insult other people together as well as creating their own team. Honestly, she found the laid back, sarcastic and cheeky Lapis a lot more enjoyable company than the likes of Pearl and her constant nagging.

However, she didn't want to move right now. Sensing that Lapis had no intention of letting her go anytime soon. Eventually, she gave in and shyly wrapped her arms around Lapis, hugging her back. She was enjoying the feeling of being close to Lapis like this. Though she could not explain it, being around her made her chest feel warm and made her feel happy inside.

Lapis smiled to herself as she knew she had won. It was obvious that Peridot had a crush on her and she had known for a while about it. However, she wasn't ready to openly admit her feelings yet. Still trying to figure out what these feelings she was harbouring for Lapis was, though anyone with half a brain could see it was love.

However, Lapis respected that. Peridot had been nothing but patient with her when she was first hostile towards her upon them becoming roommates. So, she was more than happy to wait until Peridot was ready to confess her crush. She then closed her eyes slowly still hugging Peridot tightly. The two of them nestled together in the soft warm hay. Not a care in the world as they lay in the silence of the barn together.


End file.
